


you were the song stuck in my head

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, probably, theyre probably like 16 or 17 here idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were the song stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> super quick drabble or s/t idrk i just rlly love killugon sO

“I can teach you how.”

Gon looked at Killua from where he’d been staring at the ceiling, visibly perking up with interest at the words. “Huh?”

Killua turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at his friend, internally cursing. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud; Gon had just started talking about how he’d never learned to dance, after getting the idea from a couple on TV ballroom dancing on screen, and it had sort of slipped out.

Gon, Killua, and Alluka were staying at a hotel near Yorkshin, with Alluka out shopping. Killua been reluctant to let her go out by herself, but she’d insisted that it was a present for him, so he _couldn’t_ see it, otherwise it would ruin his surprise, and when he’d started to ask about Gon going with her, she’d shut his request down immediately.

“Leorio is going with me,” she said with an air of finality. “You two can stay here.”

Killua had, after much hesitation, agreed to it, unsure of why she was so hell bent on the two of them staying home. Regardless of the reason why, they ended up spending the day in the hotel room, lounging around and eating leftovers.

Gon was still waiting for a response.

Killua shifted where he sat sprawled out on his bed. “Um—I mean…” _Shit_. He shouldn’t have said anything, _shit, shit.._.

He felt Gon get up from his own bed. “Killua,” he said. He smiled and held out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

 

\--

 

“My parents made me learn when I was growing up,” Killua explained. “I never _actually_ went to any dances or anything, though. It was really just another shitty image thing, I think.”

Gon’s hand squeezed his in a comforting gesture. The two of them were standing in the middle of the hotel room in the minimal empty space, hands together with Killua’s other on Gon’s shoulder, leading him.

“You’re really good at this,” Gon praised, and while his voice was quieter, it sounded no less amazed, that sense of wonder that had been ever-present when they were children still prevalent.

“Not really,” Killua mumbled, but his face felt warmer than normal, and he was looking at their feet an awfully lot considering he was the one who didn’t need to.

“There were never any dances or anything to go to on Whale Island,” Gon said. He was looking at their feet too, but would glance up at his companion every couple of seconds. “At least never anything official, and never anything a twelve-year-old was ever invited to.”

Killua snorted. “I don’t blame them.”

“Was it hard to learn?”

He shrugged. “I was a fast learner, and this was when I was reallylittle, so it stuck easy.”

Gon hummed appreciatively, and the conversation seemed to end after that. They fell into the pattern, Gon just starting to get the hang of it, although not without plenty of slip-ups. Still, it was sort of nice, enjoying each other’s company, and when Killua felt pressure on his hand, he squeezed back and reveled in the warmth the contact provided. 1, 2, 3, 4; 1, 2, 3, 4, and again.

He could feel Gon staring at him. After a moment of trying to avoid his gaze, he gave in and glanced up; they were still dancing, and vaguely he felt the other step on his foot, but it had happened so many times before that it hardly bothered him. It wasn’t quiet in the room; Killua had turned on something from his phone, although he hardly had anything one would slow dance to. The music sounded quieter than he remembered it being, but he couldn’t tell if that was because it really was quieter, or if it was because of the atmosphere that fell around them.

They kept eye contact as they continued to move, simple and a little restrained in the small area available. Killua was hyper aware of his heart beating in his chest, _thump thump thump_ to remind him of just how close they’d gotten, as if he could forget. He was hyper aware of _everything_ : the hand on his waist, the other clasped in his, the brown eyes that were still looking right at him, soft and just the tiniest bit nervous—Gon had freckles now, sprinkled on sun-kissed skin and his smile had only gotten bigger as he’d grown, and his hands were so _gentle_ and he could feel the callouses where they were pressed together—

“Hey, Killua?” Gon started. His voice was soft, low and quiet, like he was afraid of breaking whatever weird spell had fallen on the two of them.

Killua hummed distractedly in response.

“You…”

He didn’t finish what he was trying to say. The two of them stopped dancing, seemingly without realizing it, and stayed standing there in that position, looking at each other. They were pressed almost chest-to-chest now.

Killua licked his lips. “What’s wrong?”

Gon squeezed his hand and, instead of answering, leaned forward—there was a moment where Killua’s brain short-circuited when he thought it was for a kiss—to press his head against the white-haired man’s shoulder.

“You smell really good.”

Just like that, the atmosphere disappeared.

Killua slapped him upside the head. “Don’t say weird shit like that!”

Gon just laughed at him, and they went back to being normal, like the odd moment hadn’t happened.


End file.
